Show Me How You Can Be Naughty
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: "In fact I might join you under the bleachers, Sam," He said, still holding onto her waist. She gave out a laugh, "That sounds a little naughty, Benson." "Naughty's my middle name," He said with a little eyebrow wiggle.


**Short little missing/extended scene from iLove You. **

**I know I should be updating my other fics but this has been on my mind for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. I don't own iCarly and it's unlikely I ever will.**

"There's my little fibber!"

Fredward Benson held his girlfriend, Samantha Puckett, in a tight, one-armed embrace as she kissed his cheek jokingly. Their close friend Carly Shay watched on with adoring eyes, wondering just how these two turned hate into something so beautiful. That one night when Sam finally decided to put her feeling out there had changed their lives completely, most definitely for the better.

Four girls dressed in soccer kits carrying footballs wandered past, catching the attention of the blonde.

"Hey Coleen!" She yelled and the four girls turned, "Are you girls about to start soccer practice?"

One of the girls nodded and made noises of approval.

"Gotta run!" Sam said, pushing the pretzel she was holding into Freddie's arms and pulling various golfing equipment out of her locker, before running after the girls.

"Soccer girls are not targets!" Freddie shouted at her back, setting off jogging after her.

By the time that he caught up with her she was already stood at the edge of the soccer field; golf club in hand. He was too late to stop her sending a dark blue golf ball into Coleen's head - but when she was running off the pitch crying he took the chance to pull Sam away.

"Dude!" She said, turning around to face him, "Baby, I'm meeting Wendy by the bleachers in five minutes! In fact, she's already there!"

"You can't just hit soccer girls with golf balls for no reason!" He replied, gesturing wildly to the game that was being played next to them.

"Why not? They think they're all better than us just because they can kick a ball around!"

"When have they ever insinuated that? The girls are very nice to you despite everything you do to them!" Freddie said, putting emphasis on 'everything'.

"Oh whatever, I'm going to go meet Wendy," She replied, turning away. After a couple of steps she turned back though, "Wait, lips please."

She smiled sweetly as she never does for anyone else, until he came over and touched his lips to hers.

"In fact I might join you under the bleachers, Sam," He said, still holding onto her waist.

She gave out a laugh, "That sounds a little naughty, Benson."

"Naughty's my middle name," He said with a little eyebrow wiggle.

She just raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, pulling him with her by the hand. When they got to the bleachers Wendy was already stood under them, aiming imaginary shots at the soccer girls.

"Hell no! I didn't know you were bringing him!" Wendy groaned when she noticed them, dropping her golf club to the ground with a clatter.

"He'll be good," Sam said, partially as reassurance to Wendy and partially a warning to him.

"Hmm," Wendy mused, "If you say so."

Sam smirked, swinging the golf club around in her free hand; Freddie ducked to avoid it knocking him out and sat down on a low brick wall that was behind them. He watched Sam bend over to place the multi-coloured golf balls in a line, trying hard not to stare.

However, he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she set up the shots; the tight skinny jeans she wore were just too much for his male hormones – despite how often Sam denied he had any. Thankfully for him though, Sam didn't notice his gaze (and slight drool) – she was too busy injuring soccer girls.

"What, have I got something in my teeth?"

Too late.

It was going dark before the soccer girls finally surrendered, sprinting inside shielding their heads. Sam relaxed back onto Freddie's knees and he automatically grabbed by the waist. The sound of one final golf ball propelling across the field faded as Wendy turned, rolling her eyes at the sight before her.

"I'll just… go," She ducked out of the bleachers, dragging the bag of golf clubs behind her.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment; just being together, until Sam turned her head, "Benson?"

"Princess Puckett?"

Her eyes narrowed deviously, "Show me how you can be naughty."

Freddie stared at her, the words processing through his technical brain slowly. She winked and his gave in, cupping her face with one hand and pulling her even closer – if possible. Their lips mashed together roughly and their eyes closed naturally at the contact.

Sam pulled away, smirking slightly. "Pretty fly for a nerd."

He sat there silently, mouth gaping slightly as she sauntered away. The clackity-clack of her recently bought heels didn't help, as their rhythmic sounds against the concrete ground lulled him to sleep sat straight up.

"Come on!" She yelled over her shoulder, not even turning since she knew he'd follow.

.

Only a couple of days later the pair was once again in close proximity, making out passionately on top of his Galaxy Wars (limited edition!) duvet. It had all started in an elevator, moving quickly to Carly's living room and then swiftly to his bedroom as Sam repeated the words "Show me how you can be naughty". Freddie could hardly believe what was happening, one minute they were breaking up and the next they were here; kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Sam pulled back roughly, a wild look in her cerulean eyes, but he still pondered the possibly of her finishing right there; as she had before. But she just ran her fingers through his tousled locks before diving back in; melding her lips to his with enough force to push him further back on the bed. But even though he was there, feeling her soft skin against his and smelling her sweet-and-sour scent, it felt just like a dream. Even though they shed a few layers of clothes and it was obvious what they both wanted, they never went the whole way. They just stuck to kissing and exploring, not doing anything they would regret. Because even though it seemed like a last chance thing, everyone knows that there isn't much that could keep those two apart.

**Very short, I know; but scenes like this can make me uncomfortable to write; even though I wiiish something like this was shown on the show.**

**Also, how the heck can they just be IGNORING the whole seddie saga? It's like nothing even happened! No jelousy, no awkwardness, NOTHING! If they aren't back together by the end of this season I will be writing a strongly worded letter to Mr Dan Schnieder….**


End file.
